The Dares
by SailorNorthStar7
Summary: The title says it all! Updated!!! Please Review!!! Wufei's dare is up!
1. It Begins

I really have no clue what I'm writing but this is only soo this is my first crossover story and its going to kinda bad. Hopeful not but I'm going to try to make it my best! So please forgive me for all my spelling mistakes and grammar…DIE GRAMMAR!!! ^_^ I think I'm ok now so let get into the story!  
  
Wait… I hate these things but oh well… Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing characters are not my property and will and never be mines. I don't really know a lot about GW  
  
PS: I was PRETTY HYPER WHEN I wrote this…so if its wack then oh well  
  
There might be some OOC and I dunno if it's an AU too but oh well! ^_^ I think most of them are FRIENDS I dunno about COUPLES well maybe…^_~  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Dares  
  
By SailorNorthStar7  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at the mall. Thousands of people were there, keeping busy by buying many clothes and other things. Many people were having fun by just hanging around, playing at the arcade or plain old talking!!! Everyone was happy and cheerful!! No one can get bored of the mall!! Everyone was happy, and cheerful!!! No one can get bored of the mall!!  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"FINALLY!!!! WE'RE FREE FROM YOUR PULLING AND SHOVING US INTO STORE!!!! WE CAN FINALLY GO HOME!!!" screamed a certain American with brown braided guy with cobalt eyes. Causing the whole mall to stop and look at them for a few minutes before going back to what they were doing.  
  
"Sheesh Duo it wasn't that bad" said a voice from the bench, which was occupied with a blue hair girl, who was slowly turning the page of a book. Duo just fell over anime style with a very huge sweat-drop above him.  
  
"So…Ami, you're telling us that a three and a half hour shopping time with all five of your girls, is not THAT bad?" ask a young brown hair man with the unusual hair style with one bang that seems to defined gravity. Who was leaning in near the blue haired girl.  
  
"Umm… Well its not that bad…" said Ami, trying to cover up her blush with her book.  
  
"Yea! It's a normal basic routine!" pitied in a blond girl with long hair, with a big red bow on top of her head.  
  
"Normal? Minako I think that was anything but Normal" said the bewilder platinum blond hair young man.  
  
"Oh well. Quarte, you out of all people, should know this is a girl thing!" said Makoto, who sat next down near Ami, letting her brown hair down from it ponytail for a minute before putting it back up.  
  
"Baka onnas…" said a low voice coming out of a Chinese young man with black hair in a tight ponytail.  
  
"Shut up Wufei or Makoto will hurt ya and you don't want Duo to tease ya about it." Said Rei who had long raven-haired.  
  
"Injustice… I wonder how I got into this…" he said while turning around to look at another young man.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
In a dark room with the laptop glare as light, a messy brown hair young man was checking some e-mail. With his emotionless prussian blue eyes staring or glaring at the screen and while typing. A tiny little knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Hn…" came a grunt from him  
  
"Its me Heero." Called a voice from the other side of the door. "You know the one named Usagi. I need to ask you for a favor! So can I come in?"  
  
"Hnn…"  
  
"You know I'm frowning at the door now…We really need to work on your people skills and maybe Relen…" before she could finish the door opened up and hard Prussian blue eyes we're glaring at her.  
  
"I was joking!" laughed the blond with the most unusual hairstyle ever seen, with two little dumpling shape on top of her head with strand of hair coming out from them.  
  
"Hnn…So what's the favor?" Still glaring at the blond.  
  
"Well can you come to the mall with us…you know Rei, Ami, Matoko, and Minako? Also can you convince the guys to come too? Asked Usagi  
  
"No…"  
  
"AWWW come on Heero! PLEASE!!!" yelled Usagi, while giving the famous puppy dogface with the big watery eyes, that never fails.  
  
After a few minutes trying not to give in, but couldn't. Rolling his eyes before saying. "Yes"  
  
"YAY!!!!" screamed Usagi as she jumped up and down. "Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Meet us at the mall; you know the one we usually hang around, at 1. Thank you!!!" Giving Heero a quick hug and ran down the hallways before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
Sigh…'That girl is going to be the death of me one of these days…' though Heero as he leaned on the side of his door. 'Now the bigger problem…convincing the guys…'  
  
*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Hnn?" grunted Herro while raising a eyebrow at Wufei.  
  
"Yuy you're the one that brought us here. You said it was important."  
  
"Well not really but if I have to go through this, I wanted you guys there too…"  
  
"Aww that's soo nice of you Heero" said Minako  
  
Glaring at the blond that interrupted him and then finishing "to feel the pain I have to go through" said a smirking Heero  
  
Everyone defaulted at this, especial the guys. "Well we love you too Heero" said Duo.  
  
"I'm still bored" sigh Usagi  
  
"Can we please, PLEASE go home?!?!?!" Duo begged.  
  
"NO" yelled the girls  
  
"Well then…if you don't think of something fast, I'm leaving onnas." Said WuFei, while crossing his arms.  
  
"Me too." Trowa added.  
  
"I wanna gooo home!! Unless there's something exiting going to happened!" whined Duo  
  
"Hn," grunted Herro, while Quarte sighed.  
  
"Umm…" mumble the girls while thinking of something fast.  
  
"Well since you don't have anything I'm leaving," said Wufei and the guys started to turn around and was about to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!!" cried Usagi, cause them to stop and turn around.  
  
"What is it onna?" Wufei said to the girl with mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Well…no…" she begans slowly "I do have something to do but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I think you guys will chicken out…" she said with a sly look on her face.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" screamed all the guys at the innocent looking blonds.  
  
"Usagi…what are you doing?" Rei hissed  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"You better or we're all going to get it."  
  
"Well what is it that you think that WE'RE going to chicken out from?" said Trowa.  
  
"Some dares that each of you have to do…" this caught all the girls' attentions and smirked except Ami who was shaking her head.  
  
"Some weak dares the we have to do? I don't have time for this!" said Wufei  
  
With a smirk getting bigger Rei, stepped forward and said in a taunting voice "Ohhh, so you're afraid of these dares. I think your chickening out now."  
  
"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THESE DARES!" he roared.  
  
"Then why don't you accepted these dares or are you too scared?" Rei said grinning, knowing how to get Wufei made until his pride blinded him.  
  
"I'll show you that Chang Wufei isn't scared! I accept your dares!"  
  
"Good…and what about you guys?" said Makoto  
  
"Sounds like fun!" said a happy and re-hyper Duo "The Great Shinigami accepts!!!" Trowa just glared at the girls first nodded a yea, wanting to prove himself too. Quarte just sighed a before saying yes, knowing this means trouble.  
  
"Well now since most of you agree, and Herro kinda makes the finally decision, lets put some spice to this," said Minako "If you guys win… we do whatever you tell us for a week…"  
  
"two weeks" interrupted Heero  
  
"Ok two weeks…but if we win you guys have to do whatever we tell you to do for two weeks." Grinned Minako. While silently each girl we're thinking 'We better win…'  
  
"So what is going to be Heero?" asked Usagi with her hands on her hips. With all eyes on Heero, making the final decision. Each eye has sparks in them. All the scouts had the same spark in their eyes; mischief, while each of the g-boys has determination in their eyes.  
  
Without thinking twice as the Perfect Solider took over. Heero responded…..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tehehe a little cliffy, but oh well. It gets better in the next chapter! Review if you think I should continue or not…^_~ but the real answer is but to me…Tehehe I might update faster! ^_~  
  
Oh yea ps. Anime Aim Chatroom will be updated later or so. I hate school…  
  
C-ya 


	2. Wufei's Dare

Ok now…well I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while but school and personal reason stuff. Tehehe these dares are suppose to be funny and humiliating to the G-boys. I love them so don't mind if they seem mean…ok tehehe thanks.  
  
PS: I was PRETTY HYPER WHEN I wrote this…so if its wack then oh well  
  
Wait… I hate these things but oh well… Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing characters are not my property and will and never be mines. I don't really know a lot about GW  
  
There might be some OOC and I dunno if it's an AU too but oh well! ^_^ I think most of them are FRIENDS I dunno about COUPLES well maybe…^_~  
  
*~*~* = Means another place  
  
*…. * Background music  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Dares: Part 2  
  
By SailorNorthStar7  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So what is going to be Heero?" asked Usagi with her hands on her hips. With all eyes on Heero, making the final decision. Each eye has sparks in them. All the scouts had the same spark in their eyes; mischief, while each of the g-boys has determination in their eyes.  
  
Without thinking twice as the Perfect Solider took over. Heero responded…  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
An evil smirk came across all the girls' faces, thinking of best dares to give to the boys.  
  
"Good, now lets see… who's going first…?" said Usagi.  
  
"Just pick someone onna! Let get this over with!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Getting a bit scared, Wu-man?" smirked Rei  
  
"INJUSTED, MY NAME IS WUFEI AND I'M NOT AFRIAD OF ANYTHING YOU ANY OF YOU ONNA CAN PUT TOGETHER!!!" yelled Wufei  
  
"How about we the order is Wufei, Quarte, Trowa, Duo and Heero" suggested Ami.  
  
"Sure…" smiles Minako  
  
"Let get this over with." said Wufei a bit calmer now.  
  
"Sure" said Makoto "Me and Rei are going to do this dare for Wufei, right?"  
  
"Right" said Rei as she went over to Makoto and started to whisper into her ear about something.  
  
"Whatever" grunted Wufei.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" wonder Duo "I hope it going to be funny!!!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell."  
  
"Aww come on Wu-man"  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT WU-MAN!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" yelled Wufei  
  
"Don't do this now…please?" asked Quarte  
  
"I was just trying to make conversation!" explained the smirking Duo, while Wufei glared at him.  
  
"Hn" grunted Heero  
  
"I wonder what they're thinking…" said Minako. Suddenly a huge laughter came from Rei and Makoto as they turned around to face Wufei. While really wanted to know what they're going to do.  
  
"Are you ready for the dare?" said Makoto who was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Of course" grunted Wufei.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Wufei said a bit aggravated  
  
"You sure?" added Rei to pissed him off.  
  
It worked. "YES I'M SURE, NOW LETS GO THROUGH WITH THIS ONNA!!!" he shouted  
  
"Ok." They said while smirking. "Would you do the honor Rei?"  
  
"Why thank you" Rei said "Ok Wufei your dare is to sing, "I'm a Slave For You" by Britney Spears…"  
  
"That's it?" said Wufei.  
  
"No" glared Rei "I was saying you have to sing, "I'm a Slave For You" by Britney Spears in front of a crowd at the karaoke bar in a nice red dress and you must have make up on!"  
  
"But Rei, "I'm a Slave For You" is a slutty song! He has to wear a short short black skirt, with a hot pink tub-top!" smiled Makoto  
  
Silence when through all of them except Rei and Makoto, mostly due of shock, trying to think of this picture.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed the unlucky guy.  
  
Within seconds all girls were on the holding onto each other for support from laughing hard. Quarte was laughing a bit but had a tiny blush about the though. Trowa and Heero looked very surprised for a second and with a mused glint in their eyes they gave into laughter. Out of the whole group Duo was on the ground rolling around in laughter. Poor, poor Wufei the only one not laughing was now fuming.  
  
"GRRR THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THIS!!!"  
  
"Oooh but you must!!! Or you guys lose!" said Rei, while all the guys stop laughing  
  
"HEY!! I thought it would be only one person!!! Not all of US!!!" shouted Duo  
  
"Yea, I though that would be it too!" said Quarte  
  
"Nope all of you must do it, if one of you loses then all of you do! That's what a team does!" said Ami  
  
"Well why didn't you tell us before?" asked Trowa  
  
"BECAUSE! You never asked!" smiled Minako as Trowa sweat-dropped at this.  
  
"Anyways…WuFei, if you back out of this it means you not brave enough to dress up as a girl. Or you have a horrible singing voice?" said Makoto  
  
"Grrr…" said a fuming red WuFei.  
  
"Hey Wu-man! You look good in pinkish – reddish color!" said the happy-go- lucky Duo.  
  
"Maxwell…"  
  
"Well Wufei are you going to do this dare? Or are you going to back out?" asked Usagi  
  
There standing Wufei still fuming of everything…taking a deep breath, making everyone look at him for his answer, but instead he jumped at the girls. "SHIN-…" Before he could get a foot away from where he was, Wufei was tackled by all the g-boys. The girls just sweat-dropped.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" said all of them  
  
"I Don't WANT TO BE THE girl's SLAVE for a WEEK!!!" yelled Duo  
  
"SO you have to do THIS!!!" said Quarte  
  
"OR We'll MAKE YOU DO THIS!!!" yelled Trowa  
  
"GRAAA"  
  
"Just think of all the think that you can make the girls do later when we win!" whispered Heero.  
  
With that thought in his head Wufei very very slowly calmed down. Saying many thing in Chinese (mostly swears) and thinking of all the hard labor to give to the sailor senshi, he turned to the girls and said "Hmpt…Alright…Let's…get…this…over…with."  
  
"YES!!!" screamed the girls, giving each other high fives.  
  
"Ok! I want Minako to get the clothes! Usagi to get the makeup! Ami and Makoto to ask many people to join us for the karaoke bar! And I all of you guys to met at the karaoke bar in 25 minutes! Said Rei  
  
"Yup!!" all the girls said while running off to get the things.  
  
"Now, if you don't go the karaoke bar you lose, you know that! So you better not chicken out!" said Rei walking away.  
  
"HEY where are you going?!?!" yelled Duo  
  
"I'm getting the music and something else…"  
  
"Oh…ok"  
  
"Lets go the karaoke bar now so we won't lose…" said Quarte  
  
"Hnnn…" grunted Heero  
  
"This is going to be soooo FUNNY!!!" yelled out Duo  
  
"Shut up" said Wufei  
  
"I wonder that the girls are doing now…" asked Trowa.  
  
"How cares as long as I get through with this a quickly as I can" said Wufei.  
  
"I NEED MY CAMERA!!!" yelled out Duo, but slowly backed away from the dangerous mad Chinese young man. "I didn't MEAN it Wufei!!! AHH DON'T KILL ME!!!" Duo starting running as Wufei was still fuming before he snapped.  
  
"MAXWELL GET BACK HERE!!!" yelled Wufei as chased after him. Surprising they we're running the right way to go to the karaoke bar. Sighing the others followed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile else where…  
  
*~*~*  
  
'OHHH So many many clothing! Hot Pink! Passion Pink, Rose Pink, Pink Pink…the list goes on and on! Ohhh there's a cute pink shirt! But I need to get a tube top don't I' though Minako in the clothing store or Macy's.  
  
"Ohhh I must get this!!… OMG I think this would look good on him…" At that she grinned at the idea and took all the clothing and walked to the checkout line.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Ok I got the standard makeup kit, with all the brushes and free lotion! Now for the hard part' Though Usagi as she stopped at the lipstick and eye shadow counter 'what's Wufei's color?'  
  
'Blood red, Red rose, Hot pink, bright pink lipstick…so many chooses…Ohh this will do. Now for the eye shadow…White, black, purple, pink, red or blue…Ooo these will do.' She picked up all the items that she wanted and paid the nice woman for it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At the karaoke bar…  
  
"COME AND SEE OUR WONDER FRIEND SING! "I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU" yell a certain burnet. "It's all for free! Now COME on people!!! And COME on IN!!!"  
  
"Makoto-chan you loud!!!" said Ami  
  
"Wells it for a good cause!" she shrugged  
  
"Oh well, the manger said it was ok. He likes the idea anyways. Good thing he said that it would be free…"  
  
"How is it free?"  
  
"Just seeing this is enough he said…I dunno why"  
  
"Hey there's the guys!" said Makoto as two blurs where moving fast at them.  
  
"I think you should move out of the way"  
  
"Yea I should…"  
  
"MAXWELL!!! GET BACK HERE!!! NOW!!!" yelled the raging Wufei  
  
"There is no way I'm stopping!!" yelled Duo as he passed Ami, then he turned around and went next to her. "Why hello Ami! How are you this fine day?"  
  
"I'm fine, but shouldn't you hide?" sweat-dropped Ami  
  
"Nope I think Makoto can help me for now!" smile the lucky American.  
  
"WUFEI!!!" screamed Makoto causing Wufei to stop. "Go into the karaoke bar and go to the back room and wait!"  
  
"Grrr… Alright…onna…" grumble Wufei as he stormed away into the bar.  
  
"I'm Saved!!! Thank you Makoto!" smiled Duo. "I wonder how long will the others will come?" Within moments Rei, Usagi and Minako came up to them, with some bags in their hands. "NOT MORE BAGS!!!"  
  
"Oh be quite!" said Rei "Now we got to do the hardest part… putting on the makeup on Wufei."  
  
"Anyways you should go get some good seats before they run out!" smiled Minako. "I love these clothes that I picked out"  
  
"Hai" as the rest of them when into the karaoke bar.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Twenty minutes later, Quarte, Trowa, Heero, Duo, Ami, and Makoto were sitting at the side of the room near the stage. The stage was infront of the room and was had tables all around it. Many many people were there to see what this thing was about, other was here cause it was free. But boy they didn't know what's going to happen.  
  
"I wonder when they'll get Wufei on?" asked Quarte  
  
"I think he should come out in a few minutes…" said Trowa leaning his back against the wall.  
  
"Well I hope they get out soon! I wanna see this!!" grinned Makoto.  
  
"Hn…Wufei better not ran out of the room…" said Heero "I don't want to lose this bet."  
  
"Oh and why is that?" asked Ami, but before Heero could answer Usagi and Minako came out of the door and walked over to their table trying the hold their laughter. Seeing their faces made them wonder 'What the heck did they do…?'  
  
"The show will start in a few moments!!" smiled Minako  
  
"Yup, your going to lov-.." Usagi stopped talking when Rei came out on stage.  
  
"Welcome everyone for coming here today! This wouldn't happen if my friends and I were not board, and dare our other friends into 'little' other dares" said a smiling Rei "Now please laugh as hard as you want or such not! Now please give us a loud welcoming clap for our brave man! Wufei Chang, singing, "I'm a Slave for You!"  
  
Many people clapped as Rei headed towards Usagi and them. The lights started to dim down and the music started. A shadowy figure walked out on stage to where the microphone and mini TV was. A slow glow of pink was added into the background as a gruff of a voice came out of the speakers.  
  
~  
  
"I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too."  
  
"And I need to do what I feel like doing."  
  
"So let me go and just listen."  
  
~  
  
Suddenly the light flashed on and there stood WuFei…well the NEW WuFei. There WuFei stood in front of the crowd wearing heavy black mascara, rose pink eye shadowing, and hot pink lipstick. Wearing a hot pink tube top showing all his muscles and some tissues that were hanging off of the top, (AN: take a guess what those were suppose to be...) around his arm was a white feather scarf dangling onto the floor, and to top it off he was wearing short short leather skirt which showed off his dam legs.  
  
Every person in that room was ether laughing or was in shock, some of them were having both. One brave man whistle out and other did some catcalls. The poor man up there was trying hard to ignore them and get this dare over with and he sang.  
  
~  
  
"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl."  
  
"Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world."  
  
"Always saying little girl don't step into the club."  
  
"Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love."  
  
~  
  
Back at where the group of darers sat, every one of them was in shock but Usagi, Rei, and Minako. After a few minutes laughter was heard from the happy-go-lucky person getting louder and louder with laughter. Soon everyone was too.  
  
"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" yelled a bright red Duo.  
  
"How..what the..how…" asked a surprised Quarte  
  
"You guys did a good job with this one…" smirked Trowa  
  
"This is too good…" Heero said while trying to cover up his laughter inside.  
  
~  
  
"Get it get it, get it get it" *WHOOOA*  
  
"Get it get it, get it get it" *WHOOOOOA* *Do you like it*  
  
"Get it get it, get it get it" *OOOHHHH* *This feels good*  
  
~  
  
"Ew…That doesn't sound just right…" said Ami cause a new round of laughter. A silent whisper of "SHUT UP" was heard near the stage.  
  
"I bet Wu-man is having fun with this!!!" said the laughing Duo.  
  
~  
  
"I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy."  
  
"But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy."  
  
"What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?"  
  
"All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there."  
  
~  
  
Wufei just silently try to think of all the possible ways to kill all these people. But remember what Rei said, he swallow up his pride and dance to the next part of the music. Somewhat like Britney Spears did…  
  
~  
  
"I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it."  
  
"I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it."  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, *I just wanna dance next to you*  
  
To another time and place.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, *Are you ready*  
  
Leaving behind my name, my age. *Lets go*  
  
*Like that*  
  
*You like it*  
  
*Now watch me*  
  
~  
  
"DAMIT!! I didn't think he would do it!" shouted Rei  
  
"What is it?" asked Minako  
  
"Well I told Wufei if he dance to the music…I'll be his personal servant…" muttered Rei.  
  
"HAHAHA that sucks for you" said Duo  
  
"Duo that's not nice…" said Quarte  
  
"Put a lid on it" Rei said gloomily  
  
~  
  
Get it get it, get it get it *WHOOOA*  
  
Get it get it, get it get it *WHOOOOOA*  
  
Get it get it, get it get it *OOOHHHH*  
  
*Panting*  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you. *I just can't help myself*  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to. *I just feel I let myself go*  
  
~  
  
**FLASH** as a camera light went off.  
  
"Umm Rei what are you doing?" asked Usagi  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" said a smirking Rei "Taking pictures, and if I have to be his personal servant, I want some blackmail to have with me. To rub it in his face"  
  
"Ahh Rei?" said Duo  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can I have copies too?" he smirked  
  
~  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you. *Wanna see you move*  
  
I really wanna do what you want me to. *Uh Uh Uh*  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, *I just wanna dance next to you*  
  
To another time and place.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, *Are you ready*  
  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
  
~  
  
"I still can't believe he's doing this!!!" said the astonish Ami  
  
"Well at lest we know we won't lose because of him…" said Heero.  
  
"Hn…but what about our's dares later?" asked Trowa  
  
"Shit…"  
  
"Tehehehe" grinned the girls  
  
~  
  
I'm a slave for you. *Take that* I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
  
I'm a slave *It just feels right* for you. *It just feels good*  
  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. *Baby*  
  
Get it get it, get it get it *WHOOOA*  
  
Get it get it, get it get it *WHOOOOOA*  
  
Get it get it, get it get it *OOOHHHH*  
  
*Panting*  
  
~  
  
"I'm going to slowly kill them one by one" though Wufei 'I can't believe I had to do this.'  
  
'I can't believe that onna made me do this!!!'  
  
'GRRR…but she's cute…'  
  
'WHAT THE HELL!?!?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?'  
  
'Ok she is going to be working all day and all night next week for this!!'  
  
~  
  
I'm a slave for you. *Here we go now*  
  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
  
I'm a slave for you. *Here we go* I won't deny it, *Yeah*  
  
I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
*Like that*  
  
~  
  
As the song ended, the unlucky man did a bow and quickly stormed off the stage to take off and wash off of the weak onna's stuff. Many people were amused by this little act today and it had made their day, some people were wondering if the guy was gay, and some were pitting him.  
  
"You know we are going to die right?" said Minako  
  
"Yup…Oh well it was worth it!!!" yelled Makoto  
  
"You know what I'm afraid for what's going to happen for my dare now…" said Quarte  
  
"Aww…we won't eat you alive!" grinned Usagi.  
  
"Great." he mumbles as Wufei came back wearing his normal clothing, and was giving everyone death glares.  
  
"Great show Wuman!" smiled Duo  
  
"Maxwell…"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You have 10 seconds to run…" threaten Wufei  
  
"Come on Wu-man it was only a joke! Besides I loved you dance moves!" grinned the braided baka.  
  
"1…10. DIE!!!" Wufei shouted as he picked up a chair and tried to hit him, but Duo was quick enough to move out of the way and run like the wind.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"DON'T KILL ME!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!"  
  
Back with the remanding group as they stare at them two, until Ami said something.  
  
"So…when does the next dare start?"  
  
"As soon as they stop" said Rei who was glade that Wufei was trying to kill Duo and not her that moment.  
  
"Anyway its Quarte TURN!!!" shouted Minako as the guys slowly backed away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued!  
  
Tehehe I hope you like this chapter! Anyways Sorry for not updating sooner but the dares are hard to make! So now it will be a while before the next chapter will come up…If you review you might be lucky and get it sooner!  
  
^_~  
  
Good Night!  
  
SailorNorthStar7 


End file.
